Truth Behind The Truth
by KAYKAY734
Summary: Kagome's days in the Sengoku Jidai is over, but not before completing the jewel. Now, to get over the past and to continue her education, she is sent to Karakura High. How is she involved in the Winter War?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my new story that I'm doing with Pure-chan. This chapter was written by her, and I only revised it. We own absolutely nothing! We don't own Bleach or Inuyasha! They belong to Tite Kubo and Rumiko Takahashi! No matter how much we wish we owned them, sadly we don't ):**

**This story is gonna be posted on my site.**

**Summary: **Kagome's days in the Sengoku Jidai is over, but not before completing the jewel. Now, to get over the past and to continue her education, she is sent to Karakura High. How is she involved in the Winter War?

* * *

**Truth Behind The Truth**

**Chapter One**

Kagome wiped some sweat off her forehead while scanning her bedroom for four short months. It was less messy than two weeks ago and there were fewer objects in the room too, not that there weren't many in the beginning. Four months, almost five since the Shikon miko, as she was called, had left the Higurashi Shrine. After the final battle against Naraku, Kagome became depressed and decided to return home and unknowingly also made it as she could never return to those more peaceful ages. The battles were hard and it ended in a terrible war during which so many humans and demons both good and bad had perished. Among them were the loyal retainer Jaken, the last tajiya Sango and her brother Kohaku and the houshi Miroku.

It was a sight to behold and had both good and bad consequences. From then one, some of the humans who had aided the Inu-tachi in their battle had settled down in the tajiya village. They had opted to follow the village's customs and become tajiya themselves. So far, it was believe that only do they exterminate youkai with bad intentions, but that their village had survived the hard times and still exists.

Unfortunately, some humans started to sincerely hate the youkai species and vowed to exterminate them by any cost whether they had good intentions or not. Due to that, many squabbles between the two groups took place and their relationship was mostly competition. Of course, some people between the two clans had married and had children, creating a third one. Sesshomaru never really told Kagome much about the third clan, other than that the members try to respect the beliefs of their ancestors and that they eventually gained similar powers to priests.

"Kaa-san, you're spacing out again."

Shippou stood by her bedroom door with an exasperated look on his face. He had grown over the past centuries. Now, he looked like a charming young man with the same attributes as before except that, to blend in society, his tail, fangs, claws and most important, his youki were masked. he was known in the human world as Akitsune Shippou, the owner of a transport company (cars, airlines, trucks, trains and such) and the esteemed partner of Taishou Sesshoumaru, Taishou Inuyasha and Jinro Kouga.

"Gomene Shippou-kun, I was thinking about the past again," The kitsune's surrogate mother explained sheepishly.

"You only need to bring enough clothes to last you a few days, kaa-san. We all gave you a big budget so you can buy whatever you need at Karakura."

'We' were the four renowned youkai among them two (Sesshoumaru and Kouga) were Taiyoukai a.k.a. Lords of The Four Lands. Due to them owning very important companies and thus being very rich, Kagome had lived in luxury for around five months. The only bad points were that when fangirls found out that she lived with the Four Kamis of Japan, it gets troublesome for everyone. Also, Kagome didn't want to be a burden and seeing the four practically pouring money on her did not suit her tastes at all. She preferred having rights to the huge amount of cash thanks to her own efforts.

"By th eway, none of us will be accompanying you to your new home. Kouga-nii is busy since it's trading season, Inuyasha was scared by your threats, Sesshoumaru-nii-sama does not want to mingle with 'brainless fans' for a while and I know better than to dig your grave."

"Okay," Kagome replied while making sure she had everything. "Why don't you refer to Inuyasha as an aniki too? I still don't get it. Didn't you pass more time with him than the others?"

"Kaa-san, the only thing I will refer him to is 'ji-san' and he doesn't like that. Says it makes him feel old, even older than Sesshoumaru-nii-sama."

"Sokka..."

Kagome resisted the urge to sweatdrop; she considered Inuyasha a brother and Kikyo, who was never her incarnation, her sister. So, it was normal for the red-headed youkai to consider him an uncle. Still, Sesshoumaru and Kikyo ended up together and have already celebrated their few hundreds so anniversary. They only had one child and had adopted Rin, who later became Shippou's wife.

_'What a strange family we are...'_

"Sesshoumaru-nii-sama said that you still have your usual assignments plus the work at Karakura High. The rest is up to you to report or not."

A few weeks after her arrival in the Taishou mansion where her friends usually live, she confronted them about the money they offered her. The result was that Kagome would do some paperwork for each company and keep the youkai in check in exchange for their gift. Not that they will stop offering some to her of course.

"I got it. My things are ready now. So, I'm off now."

"Be careful, kaa-san."

"Daijoubu. I didn't do all the training for nothing, Shippou-kun. Ja ne!"

Kagome took her bags and left the mansion. Luckily for her, she was trained to the extent that she could navigate in an unknown area fairly well (basically, so that she doesn't go to a dead end, but to know where to go exactly is another affair). Or else, she would still be in the hallways, trying to find an exit.

A taxi waited for her and drove her to the nearest city, Karakura Town. The drive only took half an hour and she was in front of her new chez-soi. The miko only brought three bags as most of what she needed was already in the apartment and she'll buy the rest the next day. It was near soon so she overlooked her place first before going out to eat as there was no food in the kitchen.

After her lunch at a sushi bar, she looked a little around town. She eventually got familiar with the layout of the city. There was one thing that nagged her a bit though. There were some evil presences that appeared from time to time during her walk and each time she would go to its location and purify it. At first, she observed it a bit first but she started to have enough and took care of them as soon as they appeared without a second glance. Although she was powerful, her powers only sent those creatures to the afterlife.

From her observations, most of them can talk and had a trick under their sleeves. Those creatures all had a hole in their chest and a bone mask covering their face. Their presence wasn't tainted enough to be youkai but they definitely weren't saints. Also, humans don't seem to notice them and they had no bodies. Due to that, Kagome could only assume that they were spirits of some kind and tried even harder to purify it as much as she can. The spirits, in her point of view, were in pain and she knew that she can ease it. The only problem was that she had to turn herself invisible while having an illusion in her place. That way, no one will freak out.

Somehow, even though she was a miko, her illusions were quite good. People can touch them, see them and hear them, but it can only fool minor youkai, humans and spirits. She never knew why that its but the young girl believed that it had something to do with her being Midoriko-sama's reincarnation. She didn't dwell on it much though.

When she got home, she had already eaten supper and was thinking about taking a bath. While looking for her pajamas, she found a package with grey and white clothes inside. Taking it out and laying it on the bed, she examined her uniform.

It was much better than her old one and it looked better on her too especially not that her hair had straightened out but it still got way when it was wet. Since she was starting to resemble Kikyo too much for her tastes, she decided to let her front bangs grow, and then tucked them all to one side. Many boys had hoped to ask her out after her 'transformation' but she didn't want anyone who wouldn't understand what she went through. That and her suitor will have to get through the four most powerful businessmen of the world. She decided just to spare them the pain.

Summer vacation was almost over and she will start school in three days. Thankfully, she didn't have to repeat a grade so she decided to do her best. Smiling at the perspective of a new start, she prepared her both and it was total bliss.

**Like I said! Pure-chan wrote this and I only revised it! I didn't revise much.**

**But anyways, this is the story that we're doing together. We're basically gonna do it like this, she writes one chapter and I write the next one, etc. If you like this chapter, please review and tell us what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written by me! Pure-chan read it but she didn't feel the need to revise it so this is the original!**

**Pure-chan was really happy when she read the reviews! It was her first review ever so she's really excited! Please continue reviewing! (:**

******We own absolutely nothing! We don't own Bleach or Inuyasha! They belong to Tite Kubo and Rumiko Takahashi! No matter how much we wish we owned them, sadly we don't ):**

******Summary: **Kagome's days in the Sengoku Jidai is over, but not before completing the jewel. Now, to get over the past and to continue her education, she is sent to Karakura High. How is she involved in the Winter War?

* * *

**Truth Behind The Truth**

**Chapter Two**

Kagome woke up the next morning to her alarm clock ringing. She groaned and shot her hand up from under the blankets and lazily searched for her alarm clock. When she found it, she hit the snooze button pretty hard. After a few seconds, she pulled the covers off her face immediately regretting it when the sun rays hit her like a ton of bricks. She closed her eyes, not used to the light yet. She yawned and sat up, stretching and wiping the sleep from her eyes.

She turned on her night lamp before she got off her bed. She let out another yawn. Last night, she had spent all day reorganizing her apartment and shopping for food. She hadn't gone to bed until a little after midnight. She knew she should've left it for another day but she had wanted to get it out of the way so now, she is more tired than ever. She was usually a morning person, waking up before the alarm clock but since last night drained her from almost all her energy, all she wanted to do was go back to sleep but she knew she couldn't do that. Today was her first day of school.

She let out a deep sigh before walking over to her closet. She opened it and took her grey and white uniform, laying it on the bed. She walked out of her bedroom and into her bathroom. Her bathroom was nothing out of the ordinary. It, of course, had the stuff that a bathroom should have, a toilet, sink, and a tub. Since she had gotten over her love of pink, she had decided to decorate her bathroom with just a simple baby blue theme. The bathroom curtain looked like the sea. She had put a small metal shelf above the toilet, and had put a few small statues of dolphins on the shelves since it came with the set. On her sink, she had put a cup that was decorated with baby blue flowers, and in it was her toothbrush and toothpaste. Next to the sink, she had put another small metal shelf, that came with the set, and on the shelves were her blow-dryer, a few brushes, and her listerine. On top of the shelf, she put her towels on a small metal rail.

She turned the faucet on, picked her up toothbrush and toothpaste, squirting a little bit of toothpaste on her toothbrush before closing it and setting it back to it's rightful place on her baby blue flower cup. She wet her toothbrush a little before turning the faucet off and began brushing her teeth. She continued brushing her teeth for five to seven minutes before she spit out the remaining of the toothbrush in the sink. She washed her toothbrush before setting it neatly next to the toothpaste. She grabbed her listerine from the shelf and rinsed her mouth with it. She waited for thirty seconds before spitting the listerine out. She turned the faucet back on and splashed water in her face to get rid of the drowsiness that she still felt. She turned it back off and grabbed the towel, wiping her face before exiting her bathroom.

She entered her bedroom and began stripping off of her pajamas, replacing it with her grey and white school uniform. She then went to her dresser, which had a mirror, grabbed her brush and started to brush out the tangles of her hair. After she finished brushing her hair, she stared at herself in the mirror, debating whether to put her hair in a ponytail or to leave it down. Her eyes glanced to the clock, and she saw that she had fifty minutes left before school started. From where she lived, it would take her at least thirty minutes to get to school by foot so she decided to leave her hair down. She re-brushed her hair to make sure there weren't any tangles left before she grabbed her bag and exited her bedroom.

She walked into her kitchen to grab something to eat for breakfast. She opened her refrigerator, but saw that the only breakfast in her refrigerator would take about five to ten minutes to cook and she did not have the time for that. So instead, she grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster that she had bought yesterday. She waited for two minutes before it popped up. She grabbed it and looked at her kitchen. In her opinion, it was just your ordinary kitchen. It was small of course. The counter was a light tan color and the cabinets were a bronze color. The table was in the middle of the kitchen and had four seats.

She looked at the clock and decided that she should be going now if she didn't want to be late. She finished her toast, grabbed her eyes and left her apartment. Her neighbors gave her a slight smile and a wave and not wanting to be rude, she smiled and waved back and began her walk to school.

Like she had guessed, it took her thirty minutes or less to get to school, she had five minutes to spare. What nagged her though, was when she arrived to school she felt some auras that reminded her of a youkai's, making her wonder if there were some youkai's in the school. She looked around and saw that the aura was coming from a group of kids. Among them were a red-head that wore his hair up in a ponytail and it looked like a pineapple, a short black-haired girl, a strawberry-blonde woman who was showing too much cleavage for her liking, a short white-haired boy, a tall bald man, and a man with short black hair with two feathers sticking out of his eyebrows. Looking at them, she figured that if she didn't want to be discovered, that she should stay away from them.

"Hi! Are you new?"

Kagome blinked twice. God, Shippou was right. She has been spacing out a lot lately. In front of her, was a short haired red-head girl with red glasses smiling at her. "Uh, hi and yes I am new." She replied with a smile.

"Oh! Well my name is Honshou Chizuru!" She said, with a wiggle of her eyebrows which kind of creeped Kagome out.

"Okay. I'm Higurashi Kagome." She said, politely.

"Well, if you want maybe I can show you around-!" Kagome blinked when she fell forward. She looked up and saw a foot on her head, she followed the foot up to it's owner and she saw a girl with short, spiky black hair, which was slowly growing, scowling at the red-head.

"Will you stop doing that, Chizuru!" She growled out. "You'll make the girl feel uncomfortable!"

"Ow! Ow! Gomen Tatsuki-chan!" Chizuru whimpered out.

"Ah! No, it's okay! I wasn't uncomfortable at all!" Kagome said, waving her hands in front of her face, not wanting the girl, Tatsuki if she heard right, hurting Chizuru more.

Tatsuki blinked, surprised at hearing Kagome's voice. She looked up at Kagome, removing her foot from Chizuru's head. "Oh okay, um, well I'm Arisawa Tatsuki." She introduced herself. "And I see you've met Chizuru."

Kagome nodded. She saw a auburn-haired girl standing behind Tatsuki. The girl noticed Kagome staring and blushed embarrased. "Ah! Gomen! I spaced out!" She said, rubbing the back of her head, sheepishly. "I'm Inoue Orihime!" She said, still rubbing the back of her head.

Kagome smiled at Orihime and saw that her breasts were big and she suddenly felt self conscious. Not that she wasn't proud of her breasts, but just staring at hers made her feel a bit low about herself. She brushed that thought away.

"Ah! Tatsuki-chan, we should probably get to class! It's gonna start soon!" Orihime said to Tatsuki, her eyes wide as she grabbed Tatsuki's hand and ran inside the building.

"Come on! Let's go!" Chizuru said and before she could even respond, she grabbed her hand and started dragging her inside the building. She stared at the backs of the three people that befriended her on the first day. She saw that they have some spiritual powers, but not enough to bail her out. She decided that she would stick with them for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

******This chapter was written by Pure-chan and I revised it. If you like it, review. And if you don't like it, please just be kind about your judgments.**

******That's all I'm asking.**

******Summary: **Kagome's days in the Sengoku Jidai is over, but not before completing the jewel. Now, to get over the past and to continue her education, she is sent to Karakura High. How is she involved in the Winter War?

* * *

**Truth Behind The Truth**

**Chapter Three**

When class started, Ochi-sensei told her students that they have a new classmate who wasn't able to arrive earlier due to family problems. Kagome walked in the classroom when her new sensei called her and wrote her name on the chalkboard before turning to face the others. Taking a deep breath, she introduced herself.

"I'm Higurashi Kagome and I used to live in Tokyo not too long ago. I dislike boys who think they're all that, math and being compared to someone. If you want to be my friend, don't fake around. I look forward to working with you." She ended with a friendly, innocent smile.

Most of the class started whisper about the new girl's personality. The bitches-I mean, girls just flaunted themselves and many boys grinned at each other. Tatsuki smiled at Kagome and gave her a thumbs-up whereas her new friend was impressed by the miko's confidence. As for Chizuru, well, she had a very bad gleam in her eyes...

"Very well, Higurashi. Your seat will be behind Arisawa. Arisawa, please raise your hand."

When Kagome reached her new friend, Tatsuki grinned and whispered "Nice attitude, girl." The Shikon miko smiled back discreetly and sat down. Meanwhile, Ochi-sensei had started a lecture about literature, both past and present. She named some of the greatest works in Japan, which unknown to her, were all written by either Shippou or Sesshoumaru.

One of them was a tale of the Youkai War, believed to be around the Heian period had it actually occured (in most of the normal humans' opinions that is). The hero of said novel was a young inu-youkai who took on the title of Inu no Taishou, or in other words, the Dog General. Ochi-sensei even said that the tale had compelled some runaways to name themselves Taishou after the main character. She even insinuated that the famous Taishou Sesshoumaru was perhaps one of their descendants.

Needless to say, Kagome had to restrain herself from laughing hysterically at the thought and at the possibility that said theory had already reached her good friend and sensei's ears. By some unknown miracle, she had succeeded. Still, it was one of the periods during which she actually was glad to return to school. The next period gave her the opposite feeling as it was math.

After tutoring under her friends (the youkai), she actually became good in math as her English grades had gone higher during her last year in the Sengoku Jidai. That didn't mean that it was less painful though, which greatly irritated the teen. Of course, she now excels at History and Geography as well as Literature. It helped her to not fall behind and be where she is now. To tell the truth, even if she had friends at her old school, only Ayumi could be counted as a real friend but she didn't even understand Kagome all that much either. And Kami was Kagome glad that she didn't have to deal with Hojo anymore. Also, it was highly doubtful that any of the students here had heard about her so-called illnesses too.

After Math came History and it was a breeze even though it did not concern the Sengoku Jidai. It passed so fast that before Kagome knew it, it was lunchtime. Many students gathered around her desk and Tatsuki introduced them one by one before they all left to eat their bento on the school grounds.

The long black-haired girl who had a book in her hand was actually a fast runner who only needs twelve seconds to cover a hundred meters. Her name was Kunieda Ryo. The shy brunette went by the name of Ogawa Michiru. The last member of the group was Natsui Mahana, a very outspoken girl. Of course, Orihime and Chizuru were among them.

During lunch, the girls would ask all kinds of questions, mostly the ones you get when you just transferred: Why Karakura? What was Tokyo like? What's your family like? Then came the daring ones: Are you single? What kind of guy do you like? etc. Kagome answered them with the best of her ability, but as Mahana asked another question, Kagome felt the strange presence for the fifth time.

The first time she felt it was at the beginning of lunch. She could've easily activated an illusion to fool her friends, but that took some energy for her to do since she has to balance her powers so she decided to ignore it for the sixth time that day. And anyways, she felt the presence disappear about five to seven seconds later so she felt no need to waste her energy.

Soon, school had ended. It wasn't so bad in Kagome's opinion as she had finished some of the assignments in class. She decided to go to the park for a while before going home. It was nice day after all. Unfortunately, she never truly got to enjoy her walk as similar creatures to the ones all day (this makes it what, the 18th time?) appeared...again.

Deciding that going to a park wasn't worth the trouble of activating her illusions, Kagome headed home and entered her apartment before the next had appeared. She had found out that those creatures would appear on a daily basis and decided that only taking care of some of them was good for both sides. First, she could avoid the weird creature slayers and second, she would actually get some decent sleep during the night. Personally, she believed that she shouldn't force her presence onto them anyways so that meant that she pretty much had to ignore their presence when possible and to not investigate them. If they posed a problem, Sesshoumaru would have already told her. It was impossible for a couple of centuries old youkai to not know about the creatures and the slayers.

Whatever happens, Kagome had decided to not get involved unless the situation is very dire which is certainly not the case right now. More precisely, the situation could get a lot worse, but until then, it was probably best for her to stay away from them or else, it could get really nasty, depending on the situation.

**Next chapter will be written by me! **

**And again, if you don't like this chapter, review but leave it to be a nice review and not one to make me feel like my writing is not that good.**

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! **That's all I gotta say for such a really really really really _really _late update. Pure-Chan and I have been very busy with personal stuff and were unable to publish any new chapters. But here it is the fourth chapter and I hope you guys like it!

* * *

**Summary: **Kagome's days in the Sengoku Jidai is over, but not before completing the jewel. Now, to get over the past and to continue her education, she is sent to Karakura High. How is she involved in the Winter War?

* * *

**Truth Behind The Truth**

**Chapter Four**

The first week of school went by fast and uneventful. The only thing popping up were those creatures the whole week. She noticed that every time those creatures show up during school, one of those students with powers would asked to be excused and a few minutes later, that person would return and the creature's spiritual power was gone.

She didn't ponder on that too much in class, deciding to ignore it and focus on her school work instead... but now, she was alone, walking the streets of Karakura Town, she had the time to think about that.

She knew that those people in school with powers had something to do with those creatures that keep appearing, as to what it was... she had no clue. Her resolve to stay out of it, to wait and see, was the only thing keeping her away from finding out what was going on.

She was do deep in thought she didn't notice she wasn't on the streets of Karakura Town anymore. Instead, she was standing a few feet away from a warehouse.

She squinted her eyes. There was something off about that warehouse.

As she walked closer, she noticed that a barrier was surrounding the warehouse. It was gold and in a shape of a square. Being a miko, she knew that if she touched the barrier, the person who made the barrier would know of her presence... and that was the last thing she wanted. So instead of touching it, she analyzed it with her eyes. She did that for a good couple of minutes before turning around, deciding to go home.

* * *

Her second week of school went by uneventful, just like her first, and as she was walking home she couldn't stop thinking about the warehouse she saw last week. She didn't know why she kept thinking about it if she didn't want to get involved, but no one can stop their curiosity from coming out, and she was definitely curious... but she told herself she will not get involved.

When she got to her apartment, she decided to take a shower. As the hot water hit her face, she started to think how Shippou and the others were doing. She was guessing that Inuyasha was picking on Shippou, Sesshoumaru and Kikyo were living happily, Kouga was succesfully running his company, and Miroku and Sango are getting ready for their wedding.

She couldn't wait until their wedding. It was next month... and she's the Maid of Honor. She hoped she could make it to the wedding. Since school was starting and she might have activities after school or something, she didn't know if she could make it. But she knew that if she couldn't, she would find a way. It was her best friend's wedding for crying out loud!

She shut off the water, and got dressed. When she got out of the bathroom, she decided to do the little homework she was assigned. In about half and hour she was done, and she found herself with nothing to do. So she decided to check out the warehouse that she couldn't stop thinking about. Forget staying out of it. She was getting curious about why they have a barrier around it, and she's wondering if it has to do with the creatures that's been popping up all around the town.

Her guess is that they are connected. It's the only thing that makes sense to her at the moment. If those two are connected, she needed to find out what's going on with that warehouse. But she knew that whatever it was, it was serious enough to put a barrier around it. The one thing that Kaede taught her about barriers was that they are put when 1) the person using it doesn't want to be found or 2) for protection. She didn't know which one it was. But her guess was that it was both.

But either way, there was nothing she could really do to satisfy her curiosity, for now. After all, her friends, Inuyasha in particular, would always talk about how she was a trouble magnet. Even better, they were right. If it isn't the jewel, it's some spirit or some youkai or something else of the sort. Her chances of staying out of it for the rest of her life were little to none. Well, at least she can try to stay out of it, let's say...another month..or a couple?

**There you go! Here's Chapter Four and I hope you guys enjoyed it. Again, sorry for the wait.**

**The paragraph was written by Pure-Chan while the rest was written by me.**

**Sorry it was short, but don't worry, later on the chapters will get longer... I hope.**

**Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** Kagome's days in the Sengoku Jidai is over, but not before completing the jewel. Now, to get over the past and to continue her education, she is sent to Karakura High. How is she involved in the Winter War?

* * *

**Truth Behind The Truth**

**Chapter Five**

It was already dusk when she left her apartment to wander in the streets of Karakura. Remembering how exactly she came upon the warehouse, she knew that the chances she had of finding it easily were fairly low so she decided to have her senses guide her as she went about aimlessly. Kagome saw many interesting places along the way, like an arcade at the fifth street and the weapon shop, like, two right turns and one left turn ago.

Eventually, she found herself in a more deserted sector and, longing the wall, the Shikon no Miko started to recognize the area somewhat. Around ten so minutes later, she was in front of the warehouse again. This time, unconsciously, she almost touched the barrier. Instead, as soon as she saw where her hand was going, the high school student attempted to get a better feel of the barrier and its energy. The barrier itself was made to make people avoid the place or forget it, making it have a protective aura. But at the same time, was it... regeneration? No, something darker than that... and yet, somehow it reminded her of...

_'The well,' _Kagome realized. _'The energy around the well was a bit similar, but if you didn't know that signature or you weren't specifically looking for it, it'd be unnoticeable.'_

"Who are these people? What exactly is going on here?" She turned up to the sky anxiously. After a couple of minutes in deep thought, she walked away towards her new home, not forgetting to remember the landmarks so she can find her way easier next time if she allowed herself to do so again before she was to be thrust in their problems. Maybe she should tell Sesshoumaru about this...

No. Her feet stopped abruptly. That will only cause unnecessary conflict, especially if both sides contact each other recklessly. But doesn't the great Taiyoukai of the West (the second) already know all of this? Kagome had found out during her stay at his mansion that he seemed to have developed strange stalkerish tendencies, more often than not, in the name of business. Kagome had found one of his files lying around one day and there were all kinds of information on a potential businessman, from his first word to his most embarrassing moment to his credentials.

_'If Sesshoumaru already knows than he had better had a good reason not to tell me when I moved to Karakura,' _said Taiyoukai's surrogate sister thought angrily. She huffed a few times and after turning off the lights, threw herself on the bed, soon to be greeted with a dreamless sleep.

The next day, a very convenient Monday by the way, was somewhat irritating. Since she went to sleep last night without any kind of nourishment except two snacks, her stomach was protesting in the wee hours of the morning (around 4 AM). Even better, as she fell asleep fairly early, she wasn't able to get any more rest after her morning snack. So, she decided to jog a bit outside.

Uneventful as always, but she met another one of those weird creatures (what name should she call them? Bone masks?) near the river. Well, not really, more like she saw the Bone Mask disintegrating as an individual clothed in black and white left the scene. Kagome was pretty sure that whoever it was didn't see her. She then looked at the area, surprised to find some ice shards. Really, ice at this time of the year? Try in a few months.

Either way, she easily deduced that Black and White had elemental abilities with which he used to defeat the Bone mask. Also, it was more like the ice was created out of nowhere, a little like Toran, who, by the way, now ruled the Northern Lands alongside her brothers and sisters. Anyway, other than the element, Kagome was sure that they had nothing more in common in the fighting area. The energy she sensed was spiritual pressure, not youkai. The guy (or girl) was no youkai.

Once back in her apartment, Kagome took a shower and had breakfast; a toast, friend eggs, and a cup of tea. She then proceeded to dress herself and take a long walk to school. People started waking up around them and some more easily than others or more normally at least.

"Yo ICHIGOOOO!" A man had screamed inside a house she was passing by. There were shouts about stupid fathers and sounds of hits that followed. The Shikon no Miko blinked before reading a sign outside the house saying "Kurosaki Clinic". She blinked again and even rubbed her eyes, but nothing changed.

_'I was thinking about possibly working in a clinic but I'm starting to wonder about their credibiility... This town is sure full of strange people.'_

Too concentrated on the scene before her, she didn't notice the huge spiritual pressure until she turned away from the house or clinic, whichever you prefer. It was dark, well, only a tad bit. But it was easily compared to how people used to describe her own reiki. This is something she'll have to keep an eye on. Her intuition was telling her that whoever responsible for that spiritual pressure was connected to what she saw this morning and possibly, no, definitely the warehouse case as well.

Students started filling in the classroom fifteen minutes after Kagome got to schoo. Surprisingly, there weren't any attacks yet. Oh well. Less paranoia for her. Orihime and Tatsuki came together and soon, the three were chatting animatedly.

"So, what kind of things do you do in your free time, Kagome?" Tatsuki asked.

"Well, jogging, practicing kyudo and swordsmanship, cooking, and drawing I guess."

"I like cooking too!" Orihime exclaimed. "Hey! Why don't you come over tomorrow and we'll share recipes and cook a big feast? Then, if there's too much food, we can give it to the orphanage and other charity cases. Oh, there's this combination that I've always wanted to try. You have to mix..."

"Okay, Orihime, I think you should stop before Kagome gets too overwhelmed," Tatsuki sweatdropped at her friend's enthusiasm. "I think you mentioned that you are a decent fighter. Why don't we spar one day?"

"Sure, Tatsuki. No prob-"

Just then entered a guy she has never seen. He wore the standard boys' uniform and stood beside a girl Kagome remembered was name Kuchiki Rukia. He was tall and has slightly dark orange hair, although not the same color as Orihime's. Was he a transfer student? A wave hit her. No, this was the guy who was shouting at his father in the Kurosaki Clinic. By the looks of the place, he was a resident for a long time. Why was he absent from school all this time anyway?

"-gome. Kagome!" Tatsuki waved her hands in front of her new friend. "You just spaced out, what's wrong?" She asked when she saw the girl blink.

"That guy over there. By the door." Kagome pointed discreetly. "Who is he? I've never seen him before."

"What-? Oh, that's Kurosaki Ichigo. He was absent a bit before you transferred so it's no surprise." The second strongest girl in Japan began. "He's in our class and he's also a childhood friend. He's been absent a bit frequently and started skipping class a bit since before summer break. By the way, his hair color is natural."

"Kurosaki-kun! Over here!" Orihime waved him over. When he reached them, the aruburn girl made introductions. "This is Kagome-chan, she just transferred. Kagome-chan, this is Kurosaki-kun."

**And there's chapter five! Hehehe**

**This chapter was written by Pure-Chan and I felt no need to revise it so I just copied it as the way it was.**

**Hope you liked it and don't forget to REVIEW.**

**Sayonara!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: **Kagome's days in the Sengoku Jidai is over, but not before completing the jewel. Now, to get over the past and to continue her education, she is sent to Karakura High. How is she involved in the Winter War?

Written by: KAYKAY734 & Pure-Chan

* * *

**Truth Behind The Truth**

**Chapter Six**

Kagome stared at the man before her. There was something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on, but whatever it was, it irritated her. She didn't know if it was because his aura was everywhere and he wasn't controlling it well or.. well, that's all she could come up with at the moment. It took a moment for her to realize that she was being rude by staring. She immediately stood up and bowed, "Hi. My name is Higurashi Kagome." She said, blushing in embarrassment. If Sesshoumaru was here... he would scold her. Inuyasha and Kouga would probably laugh at her...

She felt a hand on her head and laughter following, if she wasn't mistaken, it was Tatsuki's laughter, "You don't have to bow. Ichigo's no one important, just a friend of ours, you don't have to bow to him," Tatsuki laughed, finding this amusing.

That sentence only made Kagome blush even more out of embarrassment, and she didn't want to look up, scared to see the reaction of this Ichigo person.

Ichigo was a little surprised that someone would actually bow to him just to greet him, but he got over it when Tatsuki spoke. "She's right." He said to the girl still bowing in front of him, deciding to ignore Tatsuki's last statement. "You don't have to bow to me." He said, walking to his desk and taking a seat.

Kagome heard and saw his footsteps go somewhere behind her, and she could only assume that it was his desk. Slowly getting rid of her blush, she straightened up and looked behind her. _'His desk is right in front of mine,'_ She thought.

The first bell rang and everyone scrambled to their seats. Ichigo noticed that the girl from before sat behind him. He may not be too good with sensing spiritual powers and stuff, but that doesn't mean that he's blind. Plus, Rukia wouldn't stop nudging him about it, literally. So, it wasn't easy for him to say that this girl was the one that Rukia wouldn't shut up about. It took everything he had to tell Rukia not to tell anyone, and he meant _anyone_ about this girl until they knew more about her. It took her time to agree. He only got her to agree this morning, before they got here.

As class started, Kagome stared at the back of Ichigo's head, not seeming to take her eyes off of his out-of-control aura. He really needed to learn how to control or conceal it better. She decided to look out the window. Today's lesson was about the Feudal Era and since she practically lived there all last year, she already knew what she needed to know. If not, she can just ask some of her friends about the stuff that she didn't know.

Lunch time came, and as usual she sat with Orihime. Tatsuki had to practice during lunch all week, so she couldn't join them. Chizuru and the other girls had gone somewhere else, she didn't know where they went, she wasn't paying attention that much... but maybe that was due to Orihime's overexcitement of talking to her about recipes. She wanted to ignore the girl but with her childish talking and hand gestures, she couldn't bring herself to ignore the poor girl so she didn't see where the rest of her friends went.

So, she sat with Orihime, who sat with Ichigo, Sado, Uryuu, Rukia, Renji, and some other people. You don't wanna know how uncomfortable it was for her to sit there and listen to them talk. She swore that if it wasn't for Orihime, who kept on rambling on to her about her recipes, she would've felt _completely_ out of place, not that she didn't feel out of place already. Maybe it was that they all had powers that we're a little stronger than hers that made her feel out of place.

Kagome had also noticed that Rukia was staring at her quite intensely, which made her even more nervous. Why was she staring at her like that?

"So Kagome-chan!" Orihime shouted, grabbing Kagome's hand enthusiastically. "What do you say? Do you want to try it? It's gonna be delicious I promise you!"

Taken aback by Orihime's enthusiasm, she stared at her big gray eyes for a while. She opened her mouth to answer when she heard a couple of girl's swooning. _'Huh? What're they swooning for?' _She turned her head. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped at who she saw.

_'What the heck are Inuyasha and Kouga doing here?!' _She thought, staring unbelievingly at them.

"Kagome! There you are!" Inuyasha yelled when he saw her stand up.

Ichigo looked up at her. "You know them?" He then noticed her hands balled at her sides and they were shaking. He looked up at her face and saw that she was angry about something.

"We were looking for you. You weren't at home so we came he- Kagome?" Kouga asked, seeing Kagome walk towards them, not looking very happy.

Kagome brought up both of her hands and slapped them both, causing them to fall to the ground. Everyone looked in awe. She immediately heard outbursts from the girls. "Do you even know who those two are?!" "How dare you hit them?!" "Who do you think you are?!" were some of the outbursts, but she ignored them.

Instead, she turned to the two guys (idiots in her opinion) on the ground, rubbing their cheek, "OF COURSE I'M NOT AT HOME BECAUSE IT'S MONDAY AND THAT MEANS IT'S SCHOOL, BAKAAA!" She yelled, furious, also causing them to cower down at her fury.

Her fury had also caused Renji to cower behind Ichigo. Ichigo looked at him, an unbelievable look on his face. "Damn, she's even scarier than Rukia..." He murmured. Ichigo stared at him like that for a few more minutes before looking back at Kagome. _'How does she know those guys? I know I don't pay much attention to these kinds of stuff, but aren't those two one of the three powerful people in Tokyo or something?'_

Kagome took a couple of deep breaths before speaking again, "What are you two doing here anyway?"

"We needed to talk to you..." Inuyasha said.

"Couldn't it wait until after school?"

"Sesshoumaru sent us and said it was important..." Kouga said, looking up at Kagome seriously.

Kagome's fury subsided at the look in Kouga's eyes.

"Okay, now that's just weird... they went all serious all of a sudden..." Renji said, coming out from hiding behind Ichigo.

"And you call yourself a lieutenant..." Ikkaku murmured.

"SHUT UP!"

Ichigo ignored them and looked on as Kagome and those two guys exchanged some words and the guys got up and left, but not before giving Kagome a hug. She then walked back over here. Once she sat down, she gave them a smile, ignoring the angry fangirls. "Sorry about that. It was just some business I needed to take care of."

"So you really do know them?" Rangiku asked.

Kagome sighed. "Unfortunately. They're like my brothers." She smiled. "Too overprotective, though."

"Wow that is so cool!" Orihime said, then she crushed Kagome into a hug. "I have a friend who knows Inuyasha and Kouga! This is so cool!"

"Orihime... can't... breathe..." Kagome struggled to get out.

"Oh, sorry." And she let go of her, causing Kagome to gasp for breath.

At the mention that Kagome knew the two of the, Rukia crawled over next to Kagome, causing Kagome to be in the middle of Rukia and Orihime and started asking her questions. Ichigo was also curious about how she knew them but decided that it would be weird to ask her considering he just met her. He would ask Rukia later.

* * *

Once Kagome got home, she saw Inuyasha and Kouga waiting for her, like she told them to. She set down her stuff in her room before walking in the living room and sitting down in front of him.

"So what is it?" She asked.

"I'm sure you've noticed something about this town, considering you _are _a miko..." Kouga started.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, I have..."

"Sesshoumaru told us to come here and get you, so you don't get involved." Inuyasha said, getting to the point.

Kagome stayed silent for a moment before saying, "So wait, he wants me to leave... after he checked if _anything_ was wrong with this town before sending me here." She crossed her arms. "I can't just get up and leave. I just got here. I haven't even been here for a month! And plus, since Sesshoumaru knows, that means that something big is going on here, right? I made new friends! I can't just abandon them! What if they need my help? I chose to stay out of it for now but what if the time comes for me to step in and I'm not here? Do you really expect me to run?" She looked at both of them dead in the eyes as she said this.

The both of them stayed quiet before Inuyasha said, "He said it didn't pop up when he was searching the first time. He looked again and something popped up. He doesn't know what it is but he wants you to get out of here..."

"He says it's too dangerous, even for you," Kouga said. "You have to leave."

"I can't believe that I'm hearing this... especially from the two of you," She continued, "Neither of you would run away from a fight.. even if you weren't involved." She turned to Kouga. "What if your tribe was in trouble? Would you just abandon them for your own safety?" Kouga looked down, not meeting her eyes. He knew she was gonna act like this. She was a miko of course. Miko's always have an intuition, and there are always right.

"Do you wanna stay.. because of your miko intuition?" Kouga asked.

Again, Kagome stayed silent. Was it her miko's intuition? Or was it just the need to be there for her friend's? She didn't care which one it was. She just knew that if she left now, she would be running away from something. And she still hadn't found out anything about that warehouse! Or the masked-faced creatures! She needed to know about them.

"I don't know and I don't care. I just know that I'm not leaving. You can go tell Sesshoumaru that I'm not leaving no matter what he says. And tell him to leave me alone too. I moved out to be on my own. When I want to, I'll call him. Right now, I'm mad at him."

Inuyasha sighed. _'Damn, she's too stubborn. It's for her own freakin' safety but she wants to stay here in this stupid town!' _"Keh. Whatever." He said, standing up and walking tot he door and out of the apartment.

Kouga stood up and walked to the door as well. "Just be careful, Kagome." He told her before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Kagome watched them. _'Don't worry, Kouga. I will.'_

She then decided to take a shower. She needed to think things over. She got undressed, turned on the water and got in.

As she let the hot water hit her head, she couldn't stop thinking about what Sesshoumaru had asked of her to do. _'How can he expect me to run? He should know better than anyone that running doesn't help anything.' _But if he had wanted her to run, did that mean that he knew what was going on? But Kouga said that he didn't know _exactly_ what was going on. Even if he did, he probably wouldn't get involved unless he needed to, she knew that. _'Or if I was in trouble. Maybe that's why he wanted me to get out of here. He knows that I will get involved and he doesn't want to come to my rescue... Pff, I'll show him. I'm not gonna need him, Kouga, or Inuyasha to come to my rescue. I'll be my own knight in shining armor.' _She was brought of her thoughts by the sound of her house phone ringing. She sighed, deciding to get out of the shower.

Once she got out, she wrapped a towel around herself and grabbed the house phone. "Hello?" And there, she was met with the yells of none other than... Sesshoumaru.

**Here is Chapter Six.**

**Hope you guys liked it and don't forget to review!**

**Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: **Kagome's days in the Sengoku Jidai is over, but not before completing the jewel. Now, to get over the past and to continue her education, she is sent to Karakura High. How is she involved in the Winter War?

* * *

**Truth Behind The Truth**

**Chapter Seven**

"What were you thinking, miko?!" Sesshoumaru's voice came from the receiver. "You must return to the estate at once! Karakura is no place for you to remain, especially with something of this magnitude."

"Listen Aniki," Kagome started to have enough of this. "I really don't care at this point. I've fought Naraku and various other demons in the past. I'll be fine."

"Youkai are one thing and this is do not know what you will be up against if you stay there. Fighting an unknown enemy is unwise, miko," argued the Taiyoukai of the West.

"Then I'll investigate," countered the Shikon no Miko. "I made friends here, the first I had since I came back. I won't turn a blind eye while they go through the same things I did. I can help them and I will."

"Listen to me, Kagome, that is not advisable. Don't you know what might happen if you die? The whole court-"

"Then send a guard or two watch over me, discreetly," she added. "I survived the battles against Naraku, this won't be any different."

"Very well, miko, but only if I send the second battalion to Karakura Town."

"The _**second**_ battalion? As in the battalion that had the most fighting experience and that is composed of a thousand men? Are you crazy, Aniki?" Kagome was sure that he hit his head. Okay, so it was a big deal. BUT THAT DIDN'T MEAN THAT HE COULD SEND OVER A BATTALION!

"What is it, dear?" Another, much softer voice asked. "I heard you screaming."

"We'll talk later, miko," Sesshoumaru decided.

"May I have the phone? It has been a long time since I talked to Kagome."

There was no noise for a long moment, then shuffling was heard and someone else spoke.

"What is going on between you and Sesshoumaru? For the last three centuries I've been with him, he only yelled seven times, this time making the eighth."

"Kikyo-san! How have you been?" Kagome recognized the voice immediately and lost her anger against her surrogate elder brother. "How is Eiji? I heard from Inuyasha that his business has been flourishing. Kouga said that he'll be attending that gala with a possible girlfriend too."

"Eiji is well. Stubborn like his father when it comes to his love life until he is ready to announce it to the world," Kikyo smiled happily. "But that isn't what concerns me the most at the moment. What did you say to make my husband so... frantic?"

"He wanted me to come back before of something he sensed," Kagome became serious now. "He didn't know what it was. I told him that I won't leave my friends, but he instead then he somehow ended telling me that he will let me stay if I let him send over the second battalion."

"The second battalion?" Kikyo was shocked. "It must be really serious then."

"But I can't leave! I have friends here and I've just gotten used to living here too. I won't abandon my friends! Aniki should know that especially since he complimented me about that. I have to stay and fight if I need to."

A sigh ws heard. Kikyo was also aware of that trait and knew that her husband respected those who were honorable and loyal. If he overreacted that much then it must be important, but all of them knew that Kagome had been hoping to live independently for a long time. Sending over guards will only hinder and upset her, even if she agreed to it. Weighing the pros and cons again, the ex-undead miko made her final decision.

"Kagome, I will tell Sesshoumaru to observe the situation and only send people over it became truly seirous. I can't promise you that he will listen to me, but between the two of us, we should be able to convince him."

"Arigatou, hontou ni arigatou." The Shikon no Mko was really grateful for the other priestess' help. Living in Karakura and helping her friends meant a lot to her.

"But that also means that if he does send someone ever, eventually, it will be Inuyasha, Kouga, Shippou or Eiji. Then again, it's better than sending over soldiers whom you know nothing about."

"I don't know Eiji that well though." It was true. Eiji usually lived in a penthouse he bought for himself to breathe some fresh air. Kagome only met him around nine times during her stay at the Taishou Estate. He was both Kikyo and Seshoumaru's only soon who was around two hundred and fifty now, still a pup in youkai standards but he was a prodigy and quickly gained respect from his elders. To tell the truth, if Kagome hadn't seen Kikyo with Sesshoumaru all the time and the way they interacted, she would have never believe that they were married. Even now, she was still trying to get used to the idea.

After a couple of minutes of idle chatter, both women hung up the phone.

* * *

**(Kurosaki Residence)**

Ever since that incident at lunch, Ichigo's head was filled with thoughts about Kagome. (Not that way, perverts!) After he got home, he looked through some magazines and found many featuring Inuyasha and Kouga. "Top five bachelors of the year!" "Dog-lover Taishou!" "Kiba Gala" and so much more. But none of them feautured Kagome, even though there was a woman who looked a lot like her beside Inuyasha's big brother. Apparently, her name was Taishou Kikyo and she was Sesshoumaru's wife. Taishou Eiji was also mentioned but not as much.

"Oi, Ichigo, what are you reading?" Rukia looked over his shoulder. "The Taishou's, huh? Never thought that you would be interested in that kind of gossip."

"Rukia, do you know how Kagome knows those two?" Ichigo asked as he pointed on Kouga and Inuyasha's picture. "I thought that their kind of people didn't mingle with people like us."

"I wouldn't know." The adopted Kuchiki shook her head. "She's a mystery to me. NOne of us except Orihime tried to get to know her. She'd know more than anyone else, except maybe that Tatsuki girl."

"Orihime, huh? Now that I think of it, she did seem pretty close to Kagome..."

"Why the sudden interest, Ichigo?" Rukis sat on his bed, swinging her legs.

"No reason."

"I guess we should be glad that Kon's not around right now. Where is he anyway?" After all, Kon seemed to be scared of wandering inside the house alone.

"I don't know, but he'll come running back soon. We should enjoy our peace until then." Ichigo answered carelessly.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Rukia took out her Soul Pager and opened it, but then, it stopped beeping. She stared at the screen for the sixth time that week. Lately, the pager would often signal a hollow's presence but moments later, it would be defeated by a third party. No one knew who it was and sometimes, the hollow was defeated before the soul pager could beep even once.

"Oi, Rukia, are you alright? Rukia..." The carrot-top waved his hand in front of her face. "What happened? Is it another hollow?"

"We should call for a meeting at Urahara's tomorrow. There's something going on with these hollows. It's like someone else is exterminating them too, but we don't know who or why. It's been going on for a month now." Rukia explained in a single breath.

"What? Someone else..." Ichigo's thoughts were led to the Vizards, but it didn't fit because they tend to just stay in the background, unnoticed. So who?

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**Stay tuned for the next one!**

**Translations:**

**Aniki: **Big Brother

**Hontou Ni Arigatou: **Thank you very much.

**Gala:** Public Festival/Celebration


End file.
